<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Shadows We Face by Jon_Skywalker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700736">The Shadows We Face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Skywalker/pseuds/Jon_Skywalker'>Jon_Skywalker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Writing Smut, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Secrets, Stalking, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Warnings May Change, brief sexual harrassment, mentions of Dark!Rhaegar, mother-son incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Skywalker/pseuds/Jon_Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyanna Stark, an overworked single mother, had thought she had put her past behind her. Her beautiful son was now in college, and in a relationship with a wonderful young woman. She had a great relationship with her sister-in-law and only living brother. And it seemed that her family was getting their feet up off the ground after twenty years in the shadow of a scandal she had inadvertently caused.</p>
<p>But when her new relationship with her son and his girlfriend is discovered by a vengeful individual, she knows one thing: she will do anything and everything in her power to make sure that another scandal won't befall her family again. </p>
<p>After all, the Stark family name was dragged into the mud once. She vows it will not happen again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alys Karstark/Jon Snow, Alys Karstark/Jon Snow/Lyanna Stark, Alys Karstark/Lyanna Stark, Arthur Dayne/Lyanna Stark (past), Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark (Past), Catelyn Tully Stark/Robb Stark, Jon Snow/Lyanna Stark, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen (past), Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark (past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Christmas, Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>Chapter 1</span>
</h1>
<h2>
  <b>Lyanna </b>
</h2>
<p>
  <span>It was the night before Christmas. The snow was falling on Winterfell like a blanket. Carolers were in the streets, singing to people as they passed by. People were going to or leaving parties that were going on. And still, a few people were frantic about what they were going to get for their loved ones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One such person was currently walking out of the hotel where she worked. Lyanna Stark had just finished work for the day and walked through the doors of the Joy Inn. Her already stressed mind was thinking about what to get for each of her family, knowing she needs to get this done. She would have gotten this done sooner, but thanks to a terrible fiscal year, she would not be getting a Christmas bonus. So she had to work overtime for the past six weeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dreaded feeling of a vibration was felt in her pocket. She sighed, frustrated. All she wanted to do was get some last-minute Christmas shopping done and then return home to her son and his girlfriend. But no. Someone had the gall to call her about something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her thought was that it was her boss, Gerold Hightower. After all, the final customer she dealt with- one Olenna Tyrell- had complained about some mix-up with her booking. Apparently, someone either made an error or, as Lyanna suspects, thought it would be amusing if they booked Olenna with a regular two-bed bedroom instead of the suite she had requested. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not that Olenna didn’t deserve it if the mistake really was done with malicious intentions. After all, Olenna was a regular at the hotel. Or at least as regular as a hotel guest can get. It appeared that everyone who worked there agreed that she was one of the rudest people ever to walk the face of the earth. There was always something she was complaining about, whether it be the continental breakfast being closed before she woke up, or the soap for the showers not being a certain brand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, Lyanna let some things slip to Olenna’s face when Olenna was insulting her and the staff, implying their perceived incompetence. Gerold was less than amused with both parties.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But no, that wasn’t it. Gerold had already chewed her out after the incident, before telling her to take the rest of the year off. After all, she was under a lot of stress, working almost every day for the past six weeks. Which may have contributed to calling Olenna a “puny hag from the swamps of Greywater.” So he wasn’t calling her just to lecture her some more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled out her phone and saw the screen confirmed her suspicions: Gerold wasn’t calling her. As she wouldn’t have a picture attached to that number.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The picture that came up was that of her favorite brother, Eddard, and his wife Ashara Dayne. Both were sitting at a table in Starfall, overlooking the Sunset Sea. In the picture, they were leaning into each other, with smiles on their faces- Ashara’s a radiant one, Ned’s a warm but shy one. But it was still a nice change from his usual icy look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She swiped right and placed the phone next to her ear. “Hey, Ned.” She said. “What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Lyanna.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Came Ned’s reply. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I was just calling to let you know that Ash, the kids, and I won’t be able to come to Christmas on time this year.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it because of Alyssane?” Lyanna asked, opening the door to her car. She paused before stepping in, knowing that had to be the answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It is,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ned said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s still not feeling well enough to travel. So Ash proposed we go down to Dorne to celebrate with her.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand, Ned,” Lyanna said, stepping inside. Alysanne Dayne was Ashara’s mother and a world-famous filmmaker. She had suffered a stroke a couple of months back and was still recovering, from what Ashara told her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can schedule our Christmas for another time.” She thought for a moment, thinking about what other times would work. “What about New Year’s Eve?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“New Year’s Eve should work,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ned said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We should be back by then.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll check with Cat and see if she agrees,” Lyanna says. “But I’m sure she’ll have no problem with that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So we’re planning on New Year’s Eve, then.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ned said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As of right now, yes.” Lyanna said. “Give Alyssane my regards. Merry Christmas, Ned.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Will do. Merry Christmas, Lya.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ned said, before hanging up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lyanna placed the phone on her lap for a brief moment, processing the information. So maybe the Stark Clan wouldn’t have Christmas on time this year. She was afraid it would come to this, due to situations that were well out of anyone’s control. With Alyssane’s recovery and Hoster Tully’s declining health, she figured this Christmas would be different from the rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only positive side to these setbacks was that she had more time to get a gift for her brother, sisters-in-law, and their families.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Picking up the phone, she pulled up the contact information for her sister-in-law, Catelyn Tully-Stark, and pressed the call button. She placed the phone next to her ear, hearing the first ring. Then the second ring. And then, a voice picked up from the other end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just not the voice she was expecting to hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“H-hey, Aunt Lyanna.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Came the voice of her oldest nephew, Robb, from the other end. Was it just her imagination, or did it sound like he was having trouble speaking? Like he was out of breath due to running a marathon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Robb,” Lyanna said, confused. What was he doing on his mother’s phone? “Is your mother around? I need to speak to her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mother is- ugh!- curren-curren-tly in the shooooower.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Robb struggled to get out. The way Robb said that made her wonder if that was really the case. It was just too quick and sounded like it was almost deflective.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She heard him suck in his breath before continuing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Wha-what is this ab-about?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lyanna was more than suspicious at this point. While not the fittest person in the world, he was far from being out of shape. So him sounding like he was trying to control his breath out was odd, to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And just what was he doing answering Cat’s phone?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s about Christmas this year.” Lyanna said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Un-cle Ned just called us, giving us an update on Alyssane.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Robb said. There were a few quick breaths on his end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, it clicked with Lyanna. Robb was having sex while he was on the phone. Something she didn’t need to hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll have Mother give you a call when she gets- OH!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He groaned before he said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“When she is done with her shower.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please do,” Lyanna said, starting up the car. “Don’t let me interrupt your sex session any more than I need to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hung up before Robb could stammer out an explanation. Putting her phone on her lap, she stared out the windshield. She could only sit and process the information, letting the car warm up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Robb was sexually active now. That should not surprise her. After all, he was admittedly a very attractive 20-year-old, strong and fast where her own son was quick and graceful. With his mother’s curly, thick auburn hair and brilliant blue eyes, it was no wonder that he had quite a few girlfriends before starting Uni this year with Jon and Alys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered Margaery, Roslin, Jeyne, Asha, and various other girls he had dated. It was something he had inherited from her oldest brother Brandon, who was his late father: a strange charm with the ladies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But there were differences between Brandon and Robb. While Brandon abused this charm and womanized, Robb was always much more honorable than that. He never dated someone unless he was absolutely certain they could make something out of it. And was pretty gentle about breaking up when things didn’t work out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, she hadn’t heard anything about him becoming romantically involved with someone since entering Uni. Surely Jon or Alys would have told her. After all, they were pretty close with each other, and wouldn’t keep secrets from each other. Or at least, she hoped they wouldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the small case they were indeed withholding information, however, there was also Cat herself. She and Cat were close, ever since she called to comfort her when Brandon was killed about eighteen years ago. The two would call each other or go out to lunch every so often, catching up with what was going on in their lives, as well as how their children were doing. So if Robb was indeed seeing someone, Cat surely would’ve told her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And if Cat did indeed leave that information out, then surely Lyanna would have seen it on social media. Robb was pretty active on it, after all, and would always keep people updated with what was going on in his life. So him having sex and not updating who he was now dating was off-putting, to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only conclusion her mind came to was… no, it couldn’t be? Could it? Surely Cat, having a very religious upbringing, wouldn’t even dare to dream of doing something so taboo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But so much would make sense if that were the case. It would definitely explain why Robb of all people would answer his mother’s phone, and why she hadn’t heard anything about a significant other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking her head of these thoughts, she buckled up. She was overanalyzing the situation, after all. Surely, there was a rational explanation to all of this. Maybe he was not having sex as she thought before, just masturbating. Why he had his mother’s phone nearby is another matter. She’ll have to speak with Cat about her son’s activities when she has the chance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once again shaking her head, she started up the car and drove out of the parking lot. Taking a right on Cregan Street, she drove down to the mall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was time to get some shopping done. And hopefully, she would be able to put the past phone call behind her while doing so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<h2>
  <b>Jon</b>
</h2>
<p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Alys Karstark asked her boyfriend as she stared out the full-body window. This was the first time it snowed all year, as if the gods were giving the residents of Winterfell and the surrounding area an early Christmas present.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed, it is.” Jon Stark said as he approached her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. She sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned back into his embrace. “But not as beautiful as-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?” Alys interrupted, a teasing smile displayed on her face. She cocked her head up to look at Jon, a dark grey pair of eyes meeting a blue-grey one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was gonna say the tree, but while we’re at it…” Jon said, displaying a similar teasing smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you again for your help on it, by the way.” Alys said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s only because you made me help you with it.” Jon said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if I hadn’t, you would’ve been playing those video games with Robb, Arya, and Sam instead. Leaving your mother and I to work on the tree.” The smile fell from Alys’ face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But we just got done with finals.” Jon whined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And your mother has been overworked for the last few weeks, just trying to make ends meet.” Alys said. “It was the least we could do for her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Jon conceded, making Alys smile. Alys did have a fair point, after all. While the final weeks of his first semester were gruelling with cramming (and fucking, just to relieve the tension), it was nothing compared to his mother who left for work early every morning and dealing with unreasonable people, only to return home late most nights tired and stressed out of her mind. At least his finals were spaced throughout the week. And even the ones he had on a single day were spaced out, leaving enough room for him and his friends to breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lyanna, on the other hand, had to continuously work throughout the day. In a job where she had to deal with people constantly. So he can’t even begin to understand the pressure she was under.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wished he could help her relax. He just didn’t know how. It was the same routine for the past six weeks: Lyanna would come home at around ten at night, looking either very tired or very angry. She would change into her house clothes, an oversized T-shirt and some sweatpants, and heat something up in the microwave as a quick dinner. She would then sit down in front of the TV, watching the news or whatever was on before going to bed so she could be at work by seven the following morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She desperately needed to unwind, and Jon didn’t know how to help in that regard. The only thing that helped both Jon and Alys calm down during the final two weeks of the semester was sex. He recalled how,after their final day of exams, they both burst into their room kissing each other passionately while their hands were greedily exploring each other’s bodies. The clothes were quickly peeled and soon Alys was on top, riding him. They continued throughout the rest of that night, achieving multiple orgasms before falling asleep in each other’s arms at midnight. The only time they paused briefly was when Lyanna came home from work, continuing her after-work routine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he thought Lyanna wouldn’t be on board with that suggestion of relaxation. She was his mother, after all. He could practically hear it now if he even brought it up: “What the hell are you thinking, Jon? I’m your mother. It isn’t right.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t opposed to the idea, though. Ever since he hit puberty, he had developed a sexual attraction to his mother. And he knew he was not the only one who thought that, as Lyanna has had multiple boyfriends throughout his life. They never worked out in the end, with her longest one, Aunt Ashara’s brother Arthur, lasting only six months.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It really wasn’t hard to see why she was considered attractive. He remembers stroking his cock while spying on her in the shower or changing into her pajamas after a long day of work. Or sometimes not even bothering to change, just stripping down to her bare state before grabbing a dildo and vibrator and playing with herself on her bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her naked C-cups, slim yet curvy figure, and untrimmed pussy were forever etched in his mind as he masturbated to those images. As well as the images of her that he took on his phone when she got him one. Gods, he had often fantasized about pulling her pants down at the sight of her bending over for yoga or cooking something. Or about ripping her clothes off and taking her like a wolf. Something she would like, based on what little he observed between her and her past boyfriends when they became intimate. She always liked it rough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As these thoughts went through his head, he felt his cock harden as his eyes darkened with lust. So lost in thought he didn’t realize his cock was pressing into his girlfriend’s butt, until she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thinking about her again, aren’t ya?” Alys asked him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, Jon was suddenly brought back to reality, racking his brain for an excuse. Did Alys know about his lustful feelings for his mother? He thought not before, believing he was being discreet whenever he ogled her sunbathing at the pool or beach. Or when she was wearing that small grey dress that showed off her curves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” Jon asked her, hoping she was talking about a model he found on the internet. However, his gut feeling told him otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know who I’m talking about.” Alys said, turning to face him. “I know I look a lot like her, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Horror began to pool in Jon’s belly. She knew about his feelings for his mother? Was he really not that subtle with his attraction towards her? Was he even subtle at all? Is she wanting to break up with him in disgust now?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, it was true that what initially attracted him to Alys was her resemblance to Lyanna. However, after getting to know her, he found he was in love with the kind, intelligent woman Alys was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alys..” Jon said, wanting to save his relationship with her. “Please, let me-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No need to explain.” Alys said. “I know you stare at her whenever she’s wearing that sexy bikini.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon blinked at that sentence. Did she seriously just say what he thought she just said?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or how about all those times when you were staring at her perfect ass whenever she’s walking away?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Jon thought he was dreaming before, it was now squashed. He now believed that Alys has the same desires as he did when it came to his mother. Or, at least, he hoped she did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alys, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Jon asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alys nodded, her eyes darkened with lust. “I’ll let you in on a little secret.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned so her mouth was next to Jon’s ear. “I think she’s pretty, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Truly?” Jon asked, looking into her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Truly.” Alys confirmed, a lusty smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon couldn’t help but smile. So his girlfriend had the same feelings toward his mother as he had. Now he felt that, with all his secrets exposed, he could finally breathe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My feelings for her began when you two took me in after Father kicked me out of the house.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon remembered that eventful day. Alys’ father, Rickard, was, to put it lightly, a prick. He was a strict, small-time business-man who wanted to marry his only daughter off to the Hornwoods in an attempt to tie his hunting business to theirs. Apparently, he was a homophobe too, as he had disowned her and dumped all of Alys’ belongings on his front lawn the minute he found out Alys was bisexual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom does have quite a mouth on her, doesn’t she?” Jon said, recalling how Lyanna had a verbal sparring match with Rickard. The insults hurled at each other were too many to recall, but his mother’s final words to Rickard struck gold: “At least my love for my son outweighs my ambition.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That she does.” Alys confirmed, breaking out into a laugh. Jon joined in, and they laughed until their sides hurt. “Oh my. I still chuckle at my father going red in the face when Lyanna called him a ‘mummified businessman.’”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So we good?” Jon asked, although he knew the answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re good.” Alys said. Then, her eyes began to darken and she licked her lips. “You know,” Alys said, eyes trailing Jon’s body. “We could help her relax when she gets home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” Jon asked, confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You remember the picture Robb sent us after finals were over?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Jon said. The picture of a naked Robb and Catelyn had surprised both Jon and Alys at first, but now it was a source of stimulation for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We could help her that way. After all, sex does relieve a lot of stress. Besides, how long has it been since your mother has had a boyfriend or fling?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quite some time.” Jon answered. It had been at least a year since Lyanna had broken up with Arthur. And more than a year since she had sex with someone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, it clicked in his mind. “Are you suggesting…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A threesome with her?” Alys finished. “As a matter of fact, yes, I am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like the idea,” Jon began, his eyes darkened as he imagined Lyanna riding his cock while he licks Alys’ pussy. But the lustful idea was put out of his mind when he imagines Lyanna’s likely response. “But what if she doesn’t take us up on the offer?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure she will.” Alys said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you be so certain?” Jon asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She has the same feelings for you.” Alys said. “A couple of weeks ago, I got up at around midnight to use the bathroom. Just as I was coming back, I overheard her in her bedroom, masturbating. Likely with that vibrator and dildo. You know what I heard?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon was silent. His heart-rate was steadily increasing as he pictured her masturbating. He didn’t speak, but he knew the answer before Alys said it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She was calling for you.” Alys said. “She was saying, ‘Oh Jon. Oh yes! Right there.’ And all sorts of variations.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know there’s not a different Jon?” Jon asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alys giggled, a blush appearing on her pretty face. “First of all, how many Jons do you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there’s Arryn and Connington.” Jon replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arryn? That old fart?” Alys said, an amused frown appearing on her face. “The history professor on campus who is best known for putting his students to sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair point.” Jon replied. It was true that Jon Arryn was not the most engaging person in the world. Quite the opposite, in fact. “How about Connington?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean your fath- I mean Rhaegar’s former manager?” Alys asked. “Two things: first and foremost, your mother would never hook up with someone who was affiliated with your father. The closest she got to that was with Arthur Dayne. And that only happened because, from what I hear, Arthur disassociated himself from Rhaegar the moment he found out about Rhaegar’s… extracurricular activities, so to speak.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fair.” Jon said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what’s more,” Alys continued. “I hear that Connington is gay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Jon asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alys nodded. “Rumor has it he was infatuated with Rhaegar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Jon asked. “I never heard about this rumor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So that leaves only one other Jon.” Alys said, staring into her boyfriend’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?” Jon asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You.” Alys confirmed. “So what do you say? We ditch the clothes and fuck until she comes home?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon responded by quickly placing a hand in Alys’ straight locks and pulling her in for a passionate kiss. She returned it, clutching his dark curls and moaning into the kisses. It wasn’t long before their tongues were in a dance for dominance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They broke apart briefly so Jon could pull up Alys’ grey t-shirt. She helped him pull it over her head before pulling Jon’s black long-sleeve over his head. They quickly returned to their kissing, their tongues once again exploring each other’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon’s hands roamed over her B-cups, massaging and squeezing them through the material of her black bra. Deciding he needed her more, he reached behind her and unclasped the bra, freeing her perky tits. Alys pushed the straps down her arms and discarded the material, never once breaking the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alys’ hands rubbed the bulge in Jon’s jeans, earning a satisfied groan from him. Her hand found its way to the button, which was unsnapped within a second. Jon broke away to push them down to his ankles. He stepped out and kicked them to the side, leaving him in only a pair of blue boxer shorts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Getting more aroused at the sight of her boyfriend standing in his boxers, she pushed him onto the black sofa. They continued their kissing as Jon unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her long pale legs. She kicked out of them before hooking her fingers in his waistband. She pulled them down, freeing her prize: a seven-inch erection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kissing her harder, Jon pushed her down so her back was on the sofa. Placing a finger in her black panties, he looked her in her glazed eyes as he tugged them down her legs until she was completely naked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a moment to admire her body, like he always did when they had sex. Her B-cups were heaving with desire as her face held a very lusty smile. His gaze trailed down her flat stomach to her mound, which was decorated with a dark landing strip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you waiting for?” Alys purred.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Jon said, roaming his hands over her body. “Just admiring the goddess in front of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it.” Alys giggled, briefly sitting up. She pushed Jon down on the sofa before crawling on top of him. Straddling the side of his waist, she grabbed hold of his thick cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No more talking as of right now.” Alys whispered, guiding the penis to her waiting cunt. Placing the tip at the entrance, she slowly sat on it. Soon, she had completely buried his dick in her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon always loved the feeling of his cock sliding against her warm, slippery walls. Roughly grabbing her waist, he wasted no time in thrusting her up until she was at the tip of his penis. He slammed her down again, earning a moan from his girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He repeated over and over. The flat was soon filled with the sound of squelching, flesh slapping flesh and moans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes. Right there!” Alys moaned, closing her eyes. Throwing her head back, she let out moan after moan. “That feels so good. JON!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon’s gaze went down to her breasts. He loved watching them bounce, whether it be Alys on one of her jogs or otherwise running or powerwalking, or when they were having sex. Reaching up, he cupped one of the breasts, squeezing them so roughly they were sure to leave a bruise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods, Jon.” Alys moaned. “That feels good!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon smiled as he returned his hands to roughly grip her waist. He could feel the walls around him tightening, knowing she was close. He could feel the build up in his cock, knowing he was also ready to explode.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OH JON! Alys screamed, bursting. Jon was just a few moments behind her, shooting wave after wave of fertile seed into her womb. Just as soon as they both climaxed, they heard the voice they thought they were waiting for. Just not so soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck is going on here?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<h2>
  <b>Lyanna</b>
</h2>
<p>
  <span>“Lyanna!” Boomed a voice behind her that Lyanna hadn’t heard since high school. It sounded like a voice she hoped she would never hear again in her life. Before she knew it, she was wrapped in an unwanted embrace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great.” Lyanna muttered under her breath. She had smelled something foul before she heard that voice. Something so foul she almost threw up on the first whiff. Almost as if the person behind her had taken up residence in a dumpster filled to the brim with full, moldy trash bags.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was hoping that the voice didn’t belong to whom she thought it belonged to. No, no, she wasn’t just hoping. She was actually praying to the gods that he wasn’t here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She slowly turned around, just to show she acknowledged the other person. And sure enough, it was who she thought it was. Robert Baratheon. Her ex boyfriend from High School.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She should thank her stars, as he wasn’t how she remembered him. He must have gone through hard times since she last saw him in her sophomore year around twenty years ago. Where there was once a muscular, clean-shaven man, now there was a fat man with a greasy shaggy beard that was littered with food crumbs and gods know what else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In other words, if need be, she should be able to make a quick getaway. The only trick was to get out of his grasp, and then she was home free. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lya, it’s been so long!” Robert said, his face uncomfortably close to Lyanna’s. Gods, even his breath smelled bad! The odor made it clear he had been drinking before their encounter. Not the Arbor Wine she preferred, but the Bloodstone Rum or Wildling Whiskey, if she had to guess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, Lyanna deserves a medal for surviving that combination of odors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s it been?” Robert continued, oblivious to Lyanna’s discomfort. “I haven’t seen you since your father pulled you out of school due to your bastard. But don’t worry, I can fill in the father-figure role for him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, did you just say ‘bastard?’” Lyanna demanded, feeling her blood boil. Jon may have been born to a teenage mother out of wedlock, but gods help anyone who even dares to call him a bastard in her presence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it wasn’t like you and that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>were married when you had your son, now were you?” Robert said, venom dripping when he mentioned Jon’s biological father. “In fact, I distinctly remember him being married to someone else when you had your little tryst with him. Complete with a daughter and another son on the way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was true that Lyanna had, in a moment of weakness, slept with a married man and had Jon as a result. However, she loved her son. So much so that if she was asked to give him up to start things over from high school, she would say no. Even though his birth caused quite a bit of drama in the Stark family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon’s not a bastard.” Lyanna snarled, lifting her knee in an attempt to get out of his grasp. She hit her target- Robert Junior- and turned to start running the moment he let go to hold his genitals. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She only stepped forward when he wrapped one arm around her to hold her to him. “So feisty. That’s what I loved about you back in high school.” he said, his voice hiding his pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let go of his swollen testicles and grabbed her butt squeezing it. “Nice and firm.” Robert said. “You really were preparing for our reunion, weren’t ya?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like hell I was preparing for you!” Lyanna said, elbowing him in his stomach. She thanked the gods for her bony elbows, because he let go of her the moment she made contact with his soft, fat belly. His hands flew to the area as he let out another alcohol-laden breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not wasting any time, Lyanna turned around and once again kicked him where it hurts. This time, Robert doubles over, holding what was surely his now sterile sack. He collapsed on the pavement, trying to gain control over his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lyanna once again wasted no time in running into the parking lot. She ran as fast as her legs could take her, hoping he wouldn’t be gathering the strength to follow her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you run away from me, you little slut!” she heard Robert yell behind her. “You are more than willing to open those legs for a married man who only wanted to use you. But when you encounter someone who loves you, oh suddenly your cunt gets cold!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never loved you, you asshole!” Lyanna shouted, unlocking her car. She quickly opened the door and stepped in. Closing it quickly, she started it up and backed out of her spot, driving out of the lot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the rear-view mirror, she could see Robert was now standing, glaring daggers at her while shaking his fist. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just like that day… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lyanna thought, remembering when she broke up with him in high school. That day when it happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was so lost in thought she didn’t realize the entire confrontation had been witnessed by a young man hiding in the shadows…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*********</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A vibration in her pocket thankfully interrupted her from her thoughts. She pulled it out at a stoplight and saw a picture of Cat baking a cake for her daughter Sansa’s sixteenth birthday about two years ago. Her red mane was in a braid and brilliant blue eyes were focused on her task.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That was a really long shower… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lyanna thought, noting it had been at least two hours since her conversation with Robb. Lyanna swiped right and said, getting her breath under control, “Hey Cat, what’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi Lya.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She heard Cat say on the other end. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Robb informed me you wanted to talk about Christmas this year.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I had a chat with Robb earlier.” Lyanna said, debating whether she should tell Cat about Robb’s behaviour. “I assume you’re aware that Ned, Ash, and their kids aren’t coming to Christmas this year.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ned did call us earlier.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cat confirmed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He has also informed us that he and his family aren’t making it to Christmas on time this year. And I need to tell you something.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lyanna braced herself for the news. She knew what was coming, even though she didn’t want to hear it. She wished it was good news about Hoster, although she knew deep down that it was a fool’s hope at best.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She heard Cat taking a few deep breaths to steady herself. And then there was a small voice coming from the strong woman she knows. A voice that sounds like it was on the verge of tears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The doctors say there may not be much time left.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sorrow overtakes Lyanna upon hearing about Hoster Tully getting worse. She knows how close Cat and her father were, as Cat was always telling Lyanna about her grandkids listening to Hoster tell them stories from his eventful childhood. And how Cat always reminisced about her childhood with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Cat.” Lyanna said, tears pooling in her eyes. “Go. Be with him while he’s still here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I appreciate it, Lya.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cat said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would New Year’s Eve work?” Lyanna asked, hoping to get her friend’s mind off of her ailing father.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“New Year’s Eve should.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cat said, her voice sounding like it was pulling itself back together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then New Year’s Eve it is.” Lyanna said. The light turned green, and Lyanna continued her drive down the street.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s a shame that this year was a terrible one for our clan.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is.” Lyanna said. “I didn’t get my Christmas bonus this year. But that’s nothing compared to what happened to Alyssane and your father. Not to mention...” she broke off when she realized she was about to tell her about her chance encounter with Robert.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not to mention, what?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cat said, sounding as though she were getting in protective big sister mode. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Lyanna said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lyanna, what. Happened?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cat asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lyanna knew that tone well- one that would broker no argument. Taking in a deep breath, she said, “I ran into Robert again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh no.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cat said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was on an unhealthy prescription of delusion,” Lyanna began, hoping her jokes would overtake the trauma she was feeling. “As well as a side of strong alcohol. Bloodstone Rum possibly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He didn’t do anything, did he?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cat asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lyanna took a deep breath, gathering her strength. “He hugged me without permission, as if we were old friends. And he grabbed my ass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She heard her friend gasp from the other side. She could picture Cat’s lovely lips drop in shock, as her beautiful blue eyes widened in alarm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I kicked him in the balls twice, elbowed him in the stomach, and ran off. Both of the latter two once.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lya, this is serious!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cat said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That is not only sexual harassment, but also borderline assault.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On whose part?” Lyanna asked upon hearing the ‘assault’ part, hoping to diffuse the situation. “His or mine? Because if it’s mine, I believe I have my rights to defend myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lya, this isn’t funny!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cat said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It could have been worse! You could have been raped! You could have been killed! I’ve already lost my husband due to issues surrounding your family. I don’t want to lose my best friend, too!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause. Lyanna didn’t want to admit it, but Cat had a point. She really shouldn't be joking about something like this, as there was a good chance that it could have been worse if she hadn’t acted quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have you called the police?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cat asked after what seemed like forever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That thought hadn’t crossed my mind.” Lyanna said. In her moment of panic, she hadn’t even thought of getting the law involved. Or maybe it was because she didn’t trust cops after what happened with Brandon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Call the police, Lya.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cat said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“At the very least, get a restraining order.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you know how much good that will do.” Lyanna said as she approached the parking lot for her flat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Still, Lya. Some protection from him is better than none at all.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cat said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If it will please you, I’ll do it first thing tomorrow morning.” Lyanna said, parking her car. She shut off the engine and opened the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tomorrow’s Christmas.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cat said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, that’s right.” Lyanna said, walking into her apartment. “I’ll file it soon, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, Lyanna.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and one more thing.” Lyanna said. The conversation with Robb was still on her mind, nagging at it until she was driven crazy. She needed to tell Cat what her son’s been up to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cat asked after Lyanna paused to gather up her courage. Lyanna paused at the door leading into her flat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know how I had called you earlier, and Robb had answered the phone?” Lyanna said, deciding to get to the point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, what about it?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cat asked. If Lyanna was being honest with herself, she thought she detected a playfulness in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was just… I thought he was… is he currently seeing someone right now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not to my knowledge.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cat said. Again, Lyanna swore she heard Cat stifle a laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just thought I heard him-” Lyanna didn’t know how to form the words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thought you heard him…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cat pressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I heard him having... sex... with someone.” Lyanna said, going red in the face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh he was now, wasn’t he?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cat said. To Lyanna, it sounded like she was once again suppressing a laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, then I should have a </span>
  </em>
  <span>chat </span>
  <em>
    <span>with him, shouldn’t I.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean by ‘chat’?” Lyanna asked, leaning against the wall. She noticed the emphasis Cat had placed on the word “chat.” Almost as if she was winking at someone on the other side...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, nothing.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cat said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll give your regards to my father. Merry Christmas, Lya.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other line went dead before Lyanna could reply. Sighing in frustration, she placed the phone back in her pocket and placed her hand on the door knob. She was about to open it when she thought she heard… moaning? Coming from the other side? Jon and Ays better not be doing what she thinks they are doing. Or at least not where she thinks they are doing it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have got to be kidding me.” Lyanna grumbled, throwing open the door. And sure enough, she was greeted by two naked college students on the sofa. Alys’ bare back was turned away from her, bouncing on Jon’s lap. Her head was thrown back in bliss, eyes closed as she continued her ride, while Jon was so transfixed by her bouncing breasts he didn’t realize his mother had just opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What a day it’s been so far. There was Olenna Tyrell and her typical rudeness. Then there was her bizarre conversation with Robb, where she learned he was also sexually active. And then the run-in with Robert. There was also Cat’s strange behaviour too at their end of the phone call. And now she discovered that Jon and Alys were having sex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, she did the only thing she could think of at the moment. She opened her mouth and, channelling all of the stress accumulated over the weeks, uttered one phrase just as it was apparent the couple was going to cum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck is going on here?!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Christmas, Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, everyone, and happy (somewhat belated) holidays!</p><p>I apologize for not getting this done sooner, as I had been busier than I anticipated (with mostly work.) I was also trying to figure out how much backstory I should reveal in this chapter. </p><p>But the good news is that I have already started work on the third chapter, although I cannot guarantee when it will be posted.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update, and as always, kudos and comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>Jon</b>
</h2><p>
  <span>Jon jumped, nearly having a heart attack when he heard that phrase behind him. Apparently, Alys also had that reaction, as she yelped and suddenly rolled off his cock to the right. She hit the floor with a thud, saying she was all-right as soon as she landed before scrambling back on the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both he and Alys looked up to see Lyanna standing in the doorway. Her breath was deep and slow, as if she was trying to restrain a good deal of anger at both him and Alys. Her eyes, though. Her dark grey eyes looked like they were coal burning in a furnace, glaring in their direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed as closed the door behind her and moved to stand in front of the sofa. From the look on her face, Jon could tell she was desperately trying hard not to stare at them. Her arms were crossed as she slowly turned her gaze at the two naked occupants of the sofa, who found the floor more interesting than the beautiful woman in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of silence, Lyanna finally spoke. “Well?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>tone of voice well. It was a soft, but firm tone- one that she used every time he got into a fight in school due to some kid bullying either him or someone else in his presence. One that demanded an explanation on the spot. Without any bullshit involved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon was struggling to come up with the words for the situation. What could he say, now that she was here? </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Mom, both Alys and I noticed you have been stressed out of your mind and we wanted to help you relax by having a threesome?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yeah, he’d use that if he wanted to unleash her full fury.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked over at Alys, who was also at a loss for words. Where her face was once bright with a good idea, now it looked like she was unsure of how to proceed. In fact, she actually looked just about as afraid as he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Lyanna repeated. “Would you two care to enlighten me on what’s going on here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon slowly looked up at his mother, taking in her disappointed glare. “Hi Mom, how was work?” That was the only thing he could think up on the spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jon.” Lyanna said. “Tell. Me. What. Was. Going. On.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That bad, huh?” Jon said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jon!” Lyanna snapped at her son. “You know the rules! If you and Alys want to get intimate, then by all means have sex. But only in the privacy of your room! Do you think I want my couch to have cum stains? Do you want me to explain to any guests why the carpet has dried patches? Do you want this room to smell of leftover semen?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s not to mention in front of an open window!” Lyanna pointed at the window behind them. Indeed, the green curtains next to the television weren’t drawn shut, giving off the nice view of the snow falling around Winterfell. “What if there was a pervert on the other side, wanking off to you two fucking? Or even worse, what if they had a camera?! Do you guys really want creeps and weirdos on the internet to jack it to pictures of your carelessness?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you always did say I was your handsome young man.” Jon said with a nervous grin. He knew he was running a risk of making her temper worse than it was, but the risk would be worth it if it got a chuckle out of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not an invitation, Jon!” Lyanna snapped. “You know better than this! Twenty years since I’ve had you and yet there are days where even the simplest of rules aren’t followed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Ms. Stark, it was my fault.” Alys spoke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both mother and son looked over at Alys. Upon receiving the attention of everyone in the room, Alys looked as though she wanted to faint. “Your fault?” Lyanna asked after a pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Ma’am. My fault.” Alys said. “Both Jon and I had noticed how much work has been getting to you for the past six weeks. And-” she paused, looking at the floor. She took in a few breaths, trying to control her heart-rate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?” Lyanna pressed. Again, Jon knew that tone well. His mother was clearly at the end of her rope. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we wanted to help you unwind.” Jon said, finishing for Alys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanna paused for a moment, processing the information. “I see.” she said at last. “You two wanted to help me with my stress. Although I fail to see how you two fucking helps in that regard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were hoping you would join us.” Jon mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that, Jon?” Lyanna asked, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said we were hoping you would join us.” Jon said, a little bit louder. It was time to come clean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if it were possible, Lyanna’s eyebrows shot further upward. Jon figured that if they went higher, they would fly through the roof and go to the moon. Jon saw one emotion in her dark eyes: the irritation that she was currently feeling. He figured that would be the case, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he swore he was imagining things because, for a split second, there was also something in her eyes that he could see. Her pupils had dilated to the point where the eyes were becoming black. It almost looked like there was lust in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But just as soon as it was there, it was gone. As if the mother had gotten a hold of her feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me get this straight.” Lyanna softly said as she looked away from the two. She walked over to the window and looked out, watching as the snow was falling on the ground below. Outside, the world appeared unchanged, as carolers continued their singing and cars drove about their business. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was another pause. It was apparent to Jon and Alys that the older woman was having trouble forming the words to react to the situation. Lyanna was breathing deeply. In and out. In and out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two noticed that I had been overworked. So you thought that some… incestual threesome was the answer to my relaxation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Jon said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanna turned around. But her eyes were focused on the floor instead of the younger occupants of the flat. Almost as if she couldn’t look at them. Whether it be due to disgust, shame, or whatever, it was clear that Lyanna couldn’t stand the sight of them at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother-” Jon said, getting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Lyanna snapped, holding up a hand to silence him. “I don’t want to hear it, Jon. You are my son. Yet you and your….” Lyanna paused for a moment, as if to think of a word that would describe Alys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woman-” Lyanna finally decided, “think it’s a great idea to not only disrespect the rules of the flat by fucking on the sofa- one might I add other people other people are going to sit on.  Not only do you two think it’s a good idea to bang in front of an open window, where some creep could be watching from across the street. But you two also think to get me involved in your debauchery?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Stark, we’re sorry.” Alys said, getting up. “We weren’t thinking ab-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, you weren’t thinking, now, were you?!” Lyanna all but yelled at Alys. Tears began to form at the corners of Alys’ eyes, like a dam about ready to break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanna’s features softened from what little Jon could see of her face, as if she was regretting what she had said. “I just- I need a moment.” she said. Her tone was softer now. “I’ll see both of you in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, she walked out of the living room. Both Jon and Alys watched as she walked down the hall and entered her room, slamming it shut behind her. And Alys couldn’t help the tears that fell from her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt Jon wrap her in an embrace, comforting her as she let her tears fall. “Let’s go to bed.” he whispered in her ear. “She’ll be in a better mood tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing Alys felt like doing in this situation was nodding as she and Jon walked back to their room, their clothes forgotten in the living room.</span>
</p><h2>
  <b>Lyanna</b>
</h2><p>
  <span>As she sat on her bed, trying to get her temper under control, she could hear Alys crying from Jon’s room. Lyanna had never felt more guilty in her life. She had led a life that had been a constant string of mistakes. Whether they were being caught sneaking into the kitchens of her father’s mansion to eat cookies at night or having affairs with married, predatory musicians as a teenager, there was always something she would feel some remorse for. But tonight was something completely different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t meant any of those things she said to the two. Jon might have been a mistake, with his conception happening under less-than-ideal circumstances. Or at least less-than-ideal in hindsight. But Jon, under her wing, as well as Ned and Ashara helping every now and then, had turned out reasonably well-adjusted. So his birth was quite possibly the only mistake she doesn’t quite regret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Alys. Alys was a wonderful young woman who has been in the lives of both her and her son for two years. She appreciated how she and Jon put the tree up this year and decorated while she had to work. She truly did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So what she said about Alys not thinking. Well, she guessed she was more overworked than she thought. That was a line she had heard quite a bit at the hotel whenever there was something she screwed up. Or a mistake that was made by someone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She needed to get her guilt off her chest. But how? As of right now, she couldn’t face her son, much less his girlfriend. She just wasn’t ready to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked down to her right and saw her phone lying next to her. And suddenly, inspiration hit. Whenever she needed advice on something- whether it be help for raising Jon or advice on how to handle a difficult coworker, she would call either Ned, Ashara, or Catelyn. They've always helped in the past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe they could help her in this situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing her phone, she pulled up her recent calls and pressed the call button on the most recent one. She placed it next to her ear and listened to the phone ring once. Twice. Three times. Four times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, Cat. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lyanna thought anxiously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pick up. Please.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And finally, after the sixth ring, she heard Cat’s voice on the other end. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello, Lya!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat sounded like she was panting on the other end. Panting and moaning. There were grunts made by both her and someone else who was in close proximity. In fact, Lyanna almost swore she heard the words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s it, Mother! Right there!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did she really hear that right? Was that Robb on the other end? And were they doing what she thought they were doing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Cat,” Lyanna said, awkwardly. “If this is a bad time, I can call back-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, let’s talk right now.” Cat said. The panting stopped as she heard Cat shuffling into another position, like she was at first lying down, but was sitting up now. Her next sentence may have been softer, like she had taken the phone away from her ear, but Lyanna still heard it: </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Robb, let’s take a rest. Your aunt is on the phone.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Again?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She once again heard her nephew’s voice. That confirms it: Cat is having an incestous relationship with her son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, again.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cat said on the other end before placing the phone next to her ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Just be patient, and we’ll be back at it soon.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, did you say ‘Robb?’” Lyanna asked, although she already knew the answer. “As in, your son and my nephew Robb?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“As a matter of fact, I did.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Came Cat’s reply. She sounded so nonchalant. As if this was normal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Let me show you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that, Lyanna heard the line go dead. She looked at her phone and saw that Cat was trying to Face-Time her. Lyanna took a second to answer it. Was she ready for what Cat was about to show her? Maybe. Maybe not. But she knew she needed to know what was going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What she saw- well she wasn’t exactly prepared for it, to say the least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was Cat, smiling her lovely smile. Her naked shoulders were sweaty and her red hair was a mess. “Hi, Lya!” she said before looking offscreen at Robb. “Robb! Come over here and say hi to your aunt!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, Mother, I’m fine.” Robb said offscreen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonesense!” Cat said before turning back to Lyanna. “It appears that Robb is just being uncharacteristically shy. Let me turn the phone in his direction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that, Cat turned the phone around to face Robb, who was just as naked as his mother. His hair was also a mess, looking like it was more of a bird’s nest. Sweat adorned his muscular frame, evidence of his recent activities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waved awkwardly as he said.“Hi, Aunt Lyanna.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Robb.” Lyanna replied just as awkwardly. She took a second to let everything sink in before continuing. “I have a few questions. First: how long has this been going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For a couple of years.” Robb answered before sighing, apparently deciding the cat was out of the bag. He crawled over to join his mother by the head of the bed. Resting his back against the propped up pillow, he placed an arm around Cat. Cat just smiled as she rested her head on Robb’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around his muscular waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Lyanna said. “Second: who else knows?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before tonight, just Sansa, Jon, and Alys. And now, you know too.” Cat replied, adding a smile at the last part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanna rolled her eyes as she mentally slapped herself. Of course Jon, Alys, and Sansa would know. Jon was close with Robb, after all. So close they were basically brothers in all but name. Alys was also a friend of Robb’s, but it was never a close one until she and Jon became more serious during their senior year. So both being in on the secret was basically a given.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there was Sansa. She was Cat’s youngest child, after all, making it difficult to hide some incestous affair. So Sansa was either as naive as some people think she is or she knows about the secret. However, while Sansa did appear to have her head in the clouds, Lyanna and the rest of the Stark clan noticed the intelligence burning underneath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Sansa, where was she?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is Sansa, by the way?” Lyanna asked Cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sansa is with Edmure right now. They’re getting things for the Tully feast tomorrow.” Cat said. “But I want to ask you a question now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fire away.” Lyanna said dejectedly. Normally, that pitch would’ve been higher, but with all that has happened today, she just didn’t feel like she had the energy to be joking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you calling me?” Cat asked. “Has something happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something has.” Lyanna said. “It’s just… I’ve just…. had a weird day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bet it was. You mentioned about encountering Robert.” Cat said. At the mention of the man, Robb’s blue eyes flashed in anger as he clenched his fists. Almost like he was ready to beat the man to a pulp the next time he saw him. Cat rubbed her hand over his chest while looking up at Robb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t just that.” Lyanna said. “Earlier today, I dealt with a difficult guest at the hotel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Olenna?” Cat asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you guess?” Lyanna asked, although she believed she knew the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey, it’s written all over your face.” Cat said. “What did she say or do this time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think Theon purposefully set her up with the wrong room.” Lyanna said. Robb let loose a snort, as if he expected his friend would pull something like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And when she was checking in, she noted that the room we reserved for her wasn’t the same one she had requested. She started yelling at me, even though I was trying to make a last minute change to the reservations to suit her needs. But of course she makes things difficult. You know, as she always does. ‘Why can’t I get competent people for a change?’ ‘Your customer service, young lady, is severely lacking in the graceful department.’ And so much more, but I’ll stop there. You get the point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you know, I’ve been working my tail off trying to provide for my family unit.” Lyanna continued. “So when she was questioning my incompetence, I just… lost it. I let loose with insults of my own. Our yelling match was so loud it attracted Gerold. He managed to get everything under control, thank Gods.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you get fired?” Robb asked, looking worried about his aunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Robb.” Lyanna smiled. “I’m still in a job, shockingly enough. Gerold said I was overworked and told me to take the rest of the year off, letting me off with just a warning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good.” Robb said, letting out a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought for sure it was the end for me too.” Lyanna said. Honestly, she was surprised she stayed in that location for twenty years with only one warning. The one she got tonight. “He also said something about talking to Theon, too. But that wasn’t the reason I called.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what was the reason, then?” Cat asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I came home, just after our previous conversation, I discovered that Jon and Alys were… having sex. On the couch. A place I clearly forbade them from fucking on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Cat said, nodding in understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that wasn’t the weirdest thing.” Lyanna said. “They wanted-” she paused, briefly unsure if she should tell them. But looking at the naked mother-son pair, snuggling with each other, gave her confidence. “They wanted me to join them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence filled both rooms as all of the participants took the information in. Silence that lasted for about 5 minutes. Then Robb spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, why didn’t you?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Lya. What held you back?” Cat asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If one asked Lyanna if Catelyn Tully Stark would advocate for incest before this night, Lyanna would’ve laughed and asked them what drugs they were on. But now, watching as her widowed sister-in-law and nephew cuddle, she wasn’t sure what to think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s…” Lyanna was thinking for reasons. “It’s improper, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s so liberating.” Cat replied with a satisfied smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s taboo.” Lyanna said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what makes it more fun.” Robb said with a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And besides, didn’t you ever think of Jon in that way?” Cat asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanna paused before she nodded. It was true that she had lusted after her own son. She had ever since he was eighteen. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn’t help it. She moaned his name while she used her vibrator, imagining it was his cock every now and then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why don’t you fuck him?” Robb said. “I can guarantee he’s felt this way for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware he’s felt this way.” Lyanna said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant since he was thirteen.” Robb said. “You were the first woman he ever felt attracted to. And this attraction has lasted to this day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanna’s eyes widened. Did Jon really feel that way for her for so long? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I make it up to both of them?” Lyanna asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you feel the same way he feels, then I see no reason to reject him.” Cat says. “As for Alys, well, you did say that both she and Jon wanted to have a threesome with you, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Lyanna replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She might feel something for you as well.” Cat said. “After all, they wouldn’t be fucking with hopes you’d join them if she wasn’t on board with it. Do you feel something for her as well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess, yeah.” Lyanna said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I see no reason to reject both of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanna smiled. “Thanks, Cat. It’s just, you know how I feel I’ve made too many mistakes in my life. Tonight was just another one for the list.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lya, we all have made mistakes.” Cat said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But not as big as what happened with Rhaegar. And how you lost a husband and Ned, Ben, and I a brother because of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat looked down as she nodded, as the horrible memory she had come to terms with resurfaced. Lyanna felt her mood darken as soon as she said it. She could still remember that day when her world had, once again, changed forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her ringing phone woke up an eighteen-year-old Lyanna Stark. Groggily and annoyed, she rolled over and grabbed it, wondering who in their right mind was calling at ten at night. She had come home that night tired from a day of cleaning the rooms at the Joy Hotel, and had to pull an early shift tomorrow. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She saw it was her younger brother Benjen. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That’s odd. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She thought. Ever since her father, the business tycoon Rickard, had kicked her out of his house, she had scarcely had contact with anyone in her family. Or at least, anyone who wasn’t Ned, who ran away in protest. Why would Ben be calling at such an ungodly hour? He never stays up this late. Doesn’t he have finals tomorrow?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he needs me for help on homework, then he can go fuck himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lyanna thought before swiping right. “Whazzit, Ben?” she asked, her tired tone evident. “I’m tryna sleep.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lya,” Ben said. “Brandon’s been arrested.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lyanna shot straight up, fully alert now. Brandon had been arrested? How? For what reason?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?!” She asked quietly, careful not to wake up her two-year-old son in the nearby room. Surely she misheard Ben.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Brandon’s been arrested.” Ben said again. “Can’t talk much now, due to Father in the other room. Just switch on the telly and turn to Channel 4 for the full story. The gist is that he was taken in as a suspect for murder.” And with that, the line went dead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brandon? Murder? She could scarcely believe it. He was pretty hot-headed, but so much so to commit a murder? No, that was not the Brandon Stark she knew.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She quickly got up and walked to the living room of her flat. Switching on the television, she turned to Channel 4, Three-Eyed News. What she saw shocked her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On the screen was the father of her son, the fallen musician Rhaegar Targaryen, himself the son of the former president Aerys Targaryen. She read the words on the screen, “Rhaegar Targaryen, disgraced pop star legend, dead at 26.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>While not celebrating, she literally had no empathy for his situation. Once upon a time, he was seen as a generous musician, always ready to do a performance for some charity or other. He was good looking and intelligent, and it wasn’t hard to see why he was such a heartthrob for teenage girls.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>However, his true self emerged two years ago, when Lyanna’s father accused him of raping her and getting her pregnant. Lyanna didn’t consider it as such- in her mind, she had willingly gave in to his advances in a moment of weakness- but he denied it, claiming he never met the girl in his life. And that was the moment her feelings for him changed, as it was clear he used her for pleasure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It took the testimonies of two people for Rhaegar to finally confess that yes, he did get her pregnant. One was Robert Baratheon, who said he saw Rhaegar pick up Lyanna, his girlfriend at the time, from school around the time it happened. The other was Rhaegar’s former chauffeur, Oswell Whent, who backed up that story and added on with saying Rhaegar told them to take them to a secluded place. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But Rhaegar still denied it was rape, claiming she came on to him, and he couldn’t resist. And that was just before the accusations from other women and girls started flying, saying he did the exact same thing to them. Lyanna lost count at forty-two, for that was more than enough for even the slowest of minds to figure out he was a horrible person.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not to mention, his father used his position as the Head-of-State to try and keep these women quiet. And he would have stayed in office had somebody not leaked documents that contained bribery and blackmail of these women, leading to his impeachment and removal from office a year later.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But now, two years after this scandal, she was watching a new story unfold. Rhaegar had been found dead in the streets of Kings Landing today, with multiple stab wounds to his torso, the majority of which were located on his lower abdomen, close to his groin. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There is a suspect in custody, right now.” the news-reporter said before the screen switched to a picture of her brother. “Brandon Stark, the oldest brother of Rhaegar’s most prolific victim Lyanna Stark, was said to be in the area shortly after the autopsy said Targaryen was killed, near a bloody knife that police believe to be the murder weapon. While nothing remains certain, Stark is a person of interest in this case.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lyanna switched off the TV, not wanting to watch anymore. No, she didn’t just want to watch anymore- she </span>
  </em>
  <span>couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>watch anymore. She sat on the sofa, bringing her knees to her chin as she wrapped herself into a ball, unwilling to move. She sat in numb silence as she processed the events, both recent and past.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two years ago, her world changed forever with the birth of her son and her ever-so-charming father kicking her out due to her wanting the child as well as the scandal that was rocking the Stark family. He said, “If you want this child, you take care of it yourself. I will not waste a penny on it.” It was rough at first, but Ned, Howland, Ashara and her family helped her through it all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And now her oldest brother was arrested for a crime she couldn’t believe he committed. No, Brandon didn’t kill Rhaegar. It wasn’t him. It just couldn’t have been. Surely, the police had made some mistake.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The only thing she could hope for at this point was something to pop up that would prove his innocence. Maybe he was out getting milk for his family. Or taking a walk, stopping briefly in a park when the incident. In both scenarios, maybe he was just near the knife through coincidence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But she didn’t count on the prison riot a month afterwards, the one that claimed her brother’s life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>****</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyanna shook her head to clear her head. She looked at Cat, who looked to be on the verge of tears at the memory. Lyanna mentally kicked herself for bringing this memory up. Cat may have had eighteen years to heal, but the memory still hurt. She had been married to Brandon for three years at that point, and had loved him with all of her being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother,” Robb said gently, rubbing her shoulder in an effort to comfort her. “We don’t have to continue if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine.” Cat said. She looked back at the screen again. “I’m sorry, but I have to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand.” Lyanna said. “I’m sorry for bringing it up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Lya.” Cat said. “Do have a happy day tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Cat ended the Face Time. Lyanna slumped back on her bed, getting her own emotions under control. She thought of the good things that have happened in the years since, to try and forget what happened to Brandon. How she and Cat slowly became friends, her becoming an aunt five times, Alyssane Dayne treating her like another daughter, her boss Gerold becoming her friend. And of course, watching her son as he grew into the young man he was today, and introducing Alys into her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Jon and Alys, she needed to apologize for her behaviour. She was under a lot of stress due to the workload of the past six weeks, but that was no excuse for what she said. Even if Olenna Tyrell was the primary source of a good deal of stress for tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the threesome they offered her… well, that was tempting for sure. It had been a while since she masturbated, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making a decision, she got off her bed and stripped down until she was nude, throwing her work clothes into the laundry basket. Opening the door to her room, she walked a few steps down the hall to the bathroom. She needed to be clean, after all, before she had a threesome with her son and his girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to the full-body mirror, examining her body. Her dark hair contained a few grey streaks, but was otherwise still lucious. Her body was still slim thanks to years of jogging and martial arts training. Her legs were long, ending in a mound that hadn’t been trimmed since… when was the last time, now she really thought about it? It had been a while as evident by the impressive bush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, tonight, that was going to change</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She thought with a smile as she started her shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><h2>
  <b>Alys</b>
</h2><p>
  <span>There was a knock on their door, followed by the voice of the woman they had offended earlier. “Jon? Alys? May I come in?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had truly surprised Alys, who had calmed down a little bit. After what had happened in the living room a couple of hours ago, she was sure Lyanna didn’t want anything to do with them anymore. Surely, Lyanna was disgusted by the revelation that both her son and his girlfriend had wanted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for a reply, the door opened and Lyanna walked in, clad in only a towel. Her dark hair was damp, as she had just gotten out of a shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you guys doing?” Lyanna asked softly, taking a seat on the bed, right between the other two. The tone of her voice was different from earlier, almost as if she had cooled down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause. Alys had no idea how to respond to the question. Obviously, she was still a little hurt from what Lyanna said earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alys,” Lyanna said, turning to the younger woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alys forced herself to look into her dark grey eyes. The emotions she could see were those of regret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about what I said.” Lyanna said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “It’s just… it was quite a day for me. There were difficult people checking into the hotel today, and I had a horrible run-in with an ex while doing my last-minute Christmas shopping. The fact that you two wanted a threesome with me was… shocking, to say the least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it Olenna again, Mother?” Jon asked. “As for the ‘difficult people.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it was.” Lyanna said, turning to her son. “She was up here, visiting her granddaughter for the holidays. And was causing problems for us, yet again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now everything makes sense. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alys thought, reflecting on Lyanna’s behaviour earlier. Whenever Olenna came to town, Lyanna’s stress levels skyrocketed. So much so that both Jon and Alys would stay out of her way for about ten minutes until she took a breather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently, someone thought it would be amusing to give her another room than the one she requested.” Lyanna said. “And by someone, I suspect Robb’s friend Theon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That explains it.” Jon said. “Theon is exactly the type of guy who would retaliate like that against a rude person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I imagine Gerold is going to be giving him a lecture. Again.” Lyanna said, smiling. Theon had a habit of flirting with the younger women who were checking into the hotel, as well as a trolling nature with the more difficult ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alys knows how much Lyanna had complained about him, calling his behaviour disgusting and unprofessional. After all of the talks Lyanna said Theon got, Alys had to wonder how he still had that job. Would this incident finally be the straw that breaks the camel’s back?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But back to the point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry, Ms. Stark.” Alys said, “We know it may be wrong, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alys, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Lyanna?” Lyanna said, turning back to Alys. “But that’s not the point. I need to tell both of you something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanna paused, taking in one deep breath, and then another. In and out, she breathed. Until finally she spoke, turning to Jon. “Ever since you turned eighteen, I’ve had… lustful feelings for you. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn’t help myself. After so many failures at love, I was trying to convince myself that it was just me desperate for someone who would be by my side. I’ve even tried swinging for the other team.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That statement shocked both Jon and Alys, as she had felt her jaw drop. Alys had known Lyanna had a string of boyfriends throughout her life, but this was the first time she made mention of dating women, too. If only behind their backs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While that was enjoyable, I still couldn’t get you out of my head. There were days I was hoping I would catch you standing outside my room while I was masturbating, just so I could ask you to join me. Or slip in the shower with me. Or something perverted along those lines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be honest, Alys,” she said, turning to Alys. “I was jealous of you at first. After all, you’re younger, more attractive, and are with the one I wanted to be with. However, as I started experimenting, I’ve also developed a lust for you as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alys’ jaw dropped and her eyebrows shot upward. She had never, in her entire life, thought Lyanna would feel the same way about her as she did about Lyanna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kept telling myself that my feelings were inappropriate. That they would pass after a certain amount of time. However, as time went on, my feelings didn’t get weaker like I hoped. Instead, they got stronger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that the reason you dated Arthur, Mother?” Jon asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Lyanna said, turning to Jon. “I tried to date someone else, hoping to get over this silly infatuation. However, six months in and I still couldn’t get you both out of my head.” She turned away. “That was the hardest break-up I have ever had. The man was head-over-heels in love with me, and yet I didn’t feel the same way about him. It wasn’t fair to him, and yet it left him devastated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he’s okay?” Alys asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I talked with Ned, asking about Arthur,” Lyanna said. “And according to him, Arthur had dropped most contact with the family. However, Ned says that Ashara, while worried, knows her brother and believes he will be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was another pause as everyone processed the information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are we good?” Lyanna asked the other two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re good.” Alys answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jon?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man nodded with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here, then.” Lyanna said with a smile. She wrapped one arm around the shoulders of both her son and his girlfriend and pulled them into an embrace. Both of the younger people wrapped their arms around Lyanna, and they held each other for a couple of minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But where does all this have to do with us?” Jon asked as everyone pulled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Lyanna said, getting up. She turned to the occupants, with a mischievous smile on her face. “I was unable to get you both a Christmas present after I got off work early due to not finding anything that was within my price range. The fact that I also ran into Robert had complicated things as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“However, after recent events and revelations, I think I’ve found a perfect gift for both of you. Or at least one that I believe is perfect for you guys.” Lyanna’s hands moved to the line on her towel where the ends were folded to hold it in place. She pulled on it, freeing one end from the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanna raised her arms as the cloth fell to the ground, revealing her naked body underneath. Alys’ pussy twitched and heart rate quickened as her eyes widened to take in her figure. She first looked at her perky large breasts hanging proudly from her chest, full and round. They then wandered her slim figure, taking in the curves at her hips. Lowering her gaze further, she saw a mound that had its hair trimmed in a neat, acute triangle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what both of you see?” Lyanna asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alys nodded enthusiastically and looked over at Jon, who apparently hadn’t heard his mother as his mouth was wide open. But his cock was standing at full attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alys rolled her eyes as she kicked him in the foot. That seemed to rattle him out of his stupor as he says, “Oh yeah, Mother. You look real good!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, sweetheart.” Lyanna said, once again approaching the two. She sat down between them. “I’m glad you two enjoy your gift. Because there is a no-return policy on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanna reached out to cup Jon’s face while identical dark grey eyes looked at each other longingly. Jon needed no more invitation as he pulled her in for a needy kiss. A kiss that she moaned into as she returned it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what seems like forever, Lyanna pulled away and turned to Alys. “May I?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alys nodded as she quickly pulled Lyanna into a kiss. “I love both of you.” Lyanna said to the other two as she pulled away. “Admittedly, more than I should as a mother, whether biological or potential in-law. Don’t ever forget that. Even when I lose my temper, I still love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at Alys and said, “Let me make it up to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that statement, Lyanna made a motion for Alys to lay down on her back. The younger woman complied, lying back until her back was against the wall. Lyanna then lowered her head down until her mouth was level with Alys’ cunt. She briefly looked up, playfulness in her lustful gaze as she said, “I forgot to tell you earlier, Alys: you have a nice landing strip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alys blushed as she smiled. “Thanks, Lyan-OH!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden feeling of a tongue sliding across her clit sent electricity through her. Alys leaned back, closing her eyes as Lyanna proceeded to kiss, lick, and suck her clit. That felt so good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, right there!” Alys moaned. She was in heaven for a brief moment until she remembered something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alys opened her eyes to find her boyfriend watching as his mother sucked and licked. He was furiously stroking his cock, hungrily watching as his mother lapped up the nectar that was coming out of his girlfriend’s pussy. She gave him a wink as she said, “Come on, Jon. Don’t let your mom and I do all the work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if to make that point clear, Lyanna raised her ass in the air in Jon’s direction, not once breaking contact with Alys’ cunt. Jon met Alys’ eyes as a smile broke across his face. A smile that was mirrored by Alys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Using one hand, Jon grabbed onto his mother’s waist. His other hand went about guiding his cock to her entrance. He placed the head inside before placing both hands on Lyanna’s waist. Gripping her with such a force Alys wouldn’t be surprised if it was bruised tomorrow, Jon quickly thrust inside. He slowly pulled out before quickly pushing in again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alys once again closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Lyanna’s tongue sliding against her clit as she kissed and sucked. Her moans filled the air, gradually increasing in volume as her pleasure built. Soon, she was all but screaming in joy as Lyanna continued her lapping while being fucked from behind by her own son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew she was close. Her legs were shaking, causing Lyanna to quicken her pace. “So… so... cl-close.” Alys stammered, her brain focusing more on the lips sucking on her nub than what she was saying. “Almost there… LYANNA!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that, she climaxed, causing her to slump back against the wall with a satisfied sigh. What a climax! She thought she had it good with Jon, but this. This was definitely something she could get used to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched as Jon quickly pulled his mother off her cunt and, grabbing her chin with one hand, turned her face to look at him as he continued to bounce her on his lap. Her breasts were swinging wildly as he increased his already quick pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently, he was waiting for Alys’s orgasm as he started to lick the cum off her mouth. He lapped his tongue over her mouth, licking the cum around her mouth. Finally, after taking care of the last corner of her mouth, he returned his attention to her lips, which he pressed against his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanna moaned into his mouth, allowing Jon to scoop out any of his girlfriend’s remaining juices out of her mouth. And that was what sent both mother and son over the edge, as Jon’s pelvis violently jerked up into his mother’s ass. Instinctively, he slowly drew back before slamming his pelvis against her ass again. And again, slowing down this time as his mother continued to milk his cock. And again, much slower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And finally, he pulled out, letting go of her hips as he slumped to his left against the wall, a satisfied smile on his face. “Mother, Alys, that was… outstanding.” he said between breaths, trying to get his breath under control. “I don’t think I’ve ever come like this before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t either.” Alys said, crawling over to the mother and son. “I’m glad we did this. We should do this more often.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should.” Lyanna said, smiling. “This was fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any chance of it tomorrow?” Alys asked, hopeful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course we could fuck tomorrow.” Lyanna said, a smile adorning her face. “In fact, we could have sex anytime between tonight and the second, as I have to go back to work on the third.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting up, she looked at the younger people. “I don’t think I can go for another round tonight, though. This one took a lot out of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took one look at her son’s bed and said, “I’ll tell you both what: you two can join me in my bed anytime you guys want. If we’re going to be in a sexual relationship, we shouldn’t sleep in this bed. It’s a bit small.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, there were no complaints from either Jon or Alys. And on that Christmas Eve, Lyanna’s bed had three occupants. Jon was in the middle, spooning Alys from behind as he himself was spooned from behind by Lyanna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alys sighed in contentment as she watched the snow fall until her eyelids were heavy. She had never in her life believed she could be as happy as she was now. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Stalker Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! So this chapter went through a lot of editing. I have a tendency to jump around when writing a story like this so I don't lose any good ideas I get through the day. As a result, a lot of the content I want to put into this chapter ended up being shuffled in both this chapter and the next few ones. But everything is sorted. Hopefully.</p><p>On another note, I kind of feel like I should edit the previous chapters. I was rereading them and noticed a few typos.</p><p>Anyway, it's time to get the main plot off the ground. Just thought since I got this POV done, might as well release it. </p><p>As always, feel free to leave a comment or kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>Mystery Person</b>
</h2><p>He slammed the shot glass down once again after downing it. So hard he was surprised it didn’t break. His rum-laden breath added to the stench of his musty apartment, as he took in deep breaths in an attempt to quell his anger. Deep breaths that were ultimately in vain, as he allowed his grudge to fester.</p><p> </p><p>Life wasn’t supposed to be like this. Life was supposed to be smooth sailing. Filled with money and babes. Filled with endless parties and drinks. Filled with laughter and privilege.</p><p> </p><p>Not constant rejection and broken trust.</p><p> </p><p>His phone on the golden table he occupied was filled with voice mails from various family members, wondering where he was at. Or just wishing him a merry Christmas. But he didn’t care about any of that. All he cared about was this rage that was building up in him.</p><p> </p><p>And it was all because of that bitch. Lyanna Stark. It was, after all, her fault he was in this predicament. She was the one who ruined him. </p><p> </p><p>He was on his fifth shot of Wildiling Whiskey, trying to forget the humiliating ordeal earlier. He would’ve drank more of the Bloodstone Rum, as one shot of that usually does the trick. But he was currently out at the moment, due to drinking the two shots that were left in the bottle. He didn’t feel like making a trip to Masha’s to get more. Besides, she might be closed for the next couple of days.</p><p> </p><p>Still, memories of what happened surfaced after each shot, contributing more and more to his rage. It was clear that Wildling Whiskey wasn’t working for him.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding that drinking booze just wasn’t doing the trick, he walked over to the window of his living room and stared out. Maybe the scenery of a Winterfell Christmas Eve night would calm him.</p><p> </p><p>Picking up a pair of binoculars, he placed them against his dark eyes and watched the scene below him. Snow was falling, gently sprinkling the carolers singing about love and joy and crap like that. Cars were coming and going. Otherwise, it was a pretty boring scene. Nothing too exciting.</p><p> </p><p>Then, another bright idea hit him. What if he turned his binoculars to watch the neighbors? Then he’d see some action, for sure. Or at least, something that’s not boring, like carolers and cars.</p><p> </p><p>He might even see a naked lady! That sight alone should lessen his anger.</p><p> </p><p>Turning his binoculars to the apartments across, he scanned the windows, trying to see any interesting scenes. There was Tyrion Lannister sitting in his armchair. He was reading some dumb book while sipping wine like he always does. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Must be trying to cope with the fact that Daddy didn’t hug him enough when he was younger. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Moving on to the next window, he saw Jon Umber drinking with his family, a stupid smile spread across his face as he told some drunken joke. But then again, he was always in his drinks and smiling like a moron. So there was nothing too exciting there.</p><p> </p><p>And the next window was an ancient woman known to the populace at Old Nan, knitting something. Enough was said on that front.</p><p> </p><p>He moved his binoculars from window to window, some showing some boring domestic scene inside, others dark. Most likely to signify nobody was home. He was about to give up when he came across the apartment he was deliberately trying to avoid.</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna Stark’s apartment, to be exact. And it looked like there was something of interest going on there.</p><p> </p><p>He saw her son, Jon, hug what he assumed was his girlfriend- Alys?- from behind as she was viewing the scenery. She leaned back and turned her head to look at him, conversing with him about something. Most likely some lovey-dovey bullshit. The type that is on the Hallmark channel.</p><p> </p><p>While it wasn’t the most entertaining thing, he still watched them. Hey, it was better than nothing, after all. Certainly better than watching someone read or act like a drunken fool. Or an elderly crone knit.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he’d see Jon and Alys fuck!</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes passed, and still the couple were in their conversation. He growled in frustration. Why can’t he see anything worthy of his attention tonight?! At this point, he wondered if Gawen and Sybell Westerling were arguing. Again.</p><p> </p><p>At least that would be entertaining. Instead of watching as two lovers talk about something boring. Like how she had enjoyed the flowers he gave her or something.</p><p> </p><p>He was about to move the binoculars to the Westerling apartment when he saw Jon pull Alys into a heated kiss. A victorious grin spread across his face. At long last, after searching for a while, he found what he was looking for.</p><p> </p><p>Now that things were really getting interesting, he kept his sights on the Stark residence. Were they really going to do what he thought they were going to do? It appeared so, as the kiss was way too heated for it to be a chaste moment between the two.</p><p> </p><p>And then the clothes started flying off, with the whore pushing her guy on the couch. She, like a good woman, pulled his boxers off her lover’s body. Try as he might, he couldn’t miss seeing Jon’s penis. One that was a little more impressive than his. But he wanted to see a naked <em> woman </em>, not a naked man.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, you cow.” he whispered at Alys under his breath. “Take off your fucking panties!”</p><p> </p><p>His wish was answered in a moment when Jon pushed her onto the sofa. Crawling on top of her, Jon grabbed hold of her panties and pulled them down her legs, freeing her body from all of her clothes.</p><p> </p><p>If it were up to him, he would have ripped the panties right off of her.</p><p> </p><p>Jon took a moment to look over his whore. Not that he blamed Jon, for he would have done the same. Alys was, after all, a smoking hot girl. </p><p> </p><p>Alys asked Jon something. He couldn’t make out what they were talking about, but he guessed it had to do with Jon looking over her body. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t believe what he witnessed next. Jon had allowed Alys to push him back onto the couch. What a wimp, letting a woman push him around! Why, if it were him, he’d be the one in control. He’d have pinned the girl to the couch and started thrusting inside her.</p><p> </p><p>The slut then crawled on top of Jon, her legs spreading on either side of him. She grabbed his cock and looked him in the eyes. Just when he thought she was going for a blowjob, Alys guided Jon’s cock to her entrance and began to ride him</p><p> </p><p>And so the two lovers fucked on the sofa, with Alys’ tits bouncing. He had to envy Jon, for Jon was the one who got to enjoy this scene to the fullest. It was him, after all, getting the pleasure of sliding a woman onto his cock.</p><p> </p><p>But the envy died down when he realized there was other excitement to be had. Mainly, the excitement of watching these two fucking under the belief that it was a private moment between the two. Completely unaware they had an audience.</p><p> </p><p>He felt an uncomfortable bulge in the crotch of his pants. Never once taking his eyes off the scene across the street he unzipped his slacks without looking and freed his six-inch penis, now hard as steel. He began to pump it as he watched the two lovers fuck on the sofa. There was literally no way in all Seven Hells he was going to miss this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!</p><p> </p><p>However, just as he was starting to enjoy himself, <em> she </em> had to walk in. </p><p> </p><p>Lyanna Stark just had to open the door at the moment the two had achieved a mutual orgasm. There was a look of surprise and annoyance on her face. As if she discovered her dog had shit somewhere it wasn’t supposed to.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, she had to ruin his fun. He was enjoying the show <em> Then again, wasn’t that what she was best at </em>? He thought bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>There was fury in her eyes as she shouted something at the two lovebirds, who were evidently shocked. Must not have expected Lyanna to come home as quickly as she did. Jon jumped while Alys rolled onto the floor, a sight that made him chuckle despite his rage.</p><p> </p><p>He watched as the mother closed the door behind her and walked in front of the couch, blocking his view of the show. It was almost as if she knew he was somehow watching. And jerking it to her son’s bitch fucking her son.</p><p> </p><p>Not that there was much left to watch. Well, besides the naked girl, of course. Naked women were always fun to watch. Always had been, since he first googled naked women.</p><p> </p><p>That still didn’t change the fact he was still irritated with the turn of events.</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna started to yell at her son and the other resident about something. Whatever it was, he guessed it had to do with what she witnessed when she walked in. There could be no other thing she could be upset with the two about.</p><p> </p><p>She pointed at the window behind her in her rant. Dammit! She really knew he had been watching, hadn’t she? How she knew, he had no idea. Maybe she really did have some sort of magical power where she kept tabs on him at all times.</p><p> </p><p>But she knew alright.</p><p> </p><p>The conversation went on for a few minutes before her spawn said something that took effect on her. Whatever it was caused her to pause her rant and walk over to the window. She was staring out, speaking her words slowly. Was it his imagination, or was her face a little flushed and her eyes dilated? As if she was somehow turned on by what she walked in on?</p><p> </p><p>In any case, it made her look sexy. Much sexier than he thought was possible from her.</p><p> </p><p>Her son said something, causing her to turn around, with her eyes cast on the ground. His eyes went straight for her ass, which looked round and firm from where he was standing. Just the way he liked it.</p><p> </p><p>The spawn was about to say something, causing her to raise a hand to silence him. His broad said something, causing Lyanna to snap at her, before her body language told him she regretted those words. It looked like the younger slut started to tear up before the MILF walked to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Just before he put his binoculars down, the bastard placed his arm around his woman. He then proceeded to lead both of them to their bedroom, turning off the light in the apartment as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on!” he shouted as he slammed the binoculars on the window sill. His penis had gone flaccid due to Lyanna Cockblocking Stark and her chewing out the two younger residents of the apartment. However, his balls still felt heavy, and he still needed his release.</p><p> </p><p>It was at that moment he finally realized something. Something he should have realized a long while ago. It was something he should have done beforehand.</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna Stark needed to be punished.</p><p> </p><p>He grinned at the thought, revealing pearly white teeth. <em> Yes </em>, he thought. After all of the shit she put him through, after all of the humiliation, he figured the bitch needed to pay. And pay with her body.</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly, images started to swirl in his head. He pictured Lyanna kneeling next to a throne, naked with the exception of a dog collar around her neck. Attached to the collar was a leash, which was held by him while he lounged on the throne. Much like those high fantasy artworks he’s seen online. The ones where the king, ruler, warlord, whatever, has his pleasure slave on display for the world to see.</p><p> </p><p>His cock started to harden again at the thought. She was indeed very pretty. Beautiful, actually. Always has been, even with the few grey streaks in her hair. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe she would look better naked. No, not maybe. She would <em> definitely </em>look better naked. He wondered if she shaved down there. He hoped she did. That would complete her look, as she otherwise had a great body with curves in all the right places.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly, he retreated to his room and shut the door. He lay down on the bed and began to stroke his cock, as images of dominating Lyanna flashed through his head. He first imagined sneaking up on her in her own home, rope and gag in hand while she was in the middle of washing dishes or something like that. With the speed of a rabbit, he would grab her, wrapping one arm around the waist. He secured her arms by her side while the other arm clamps her mouth shut. He would then tie her up, with her arms behind her and her legs tied together at the knees. Bound and gagged, she would be helpless as he ravished her body.</p><p> </p><p>And then, when he was done with her, he would sling her over his shoulder like a sack of yams, slapping her ass a few times. Then, he would carry her out of her old apartment and take her to his.</p><p> </p><p>His fantasy changed to that of sharing her with some of his friends at a party. Oh yeah, he could picture it now, stroking his cock harder and harder as he let his fantasy take control. She was serving them with a tray of alcoholic drinks, stark (he intended that pun) naked, with the exception of the collar. Maybe also an onyx stud earring or a citrine english lock earring, whichever one made her look prettier. And a smile on her alluring face as she served them.</p><p> </p><p>He pictured one of the people at the party- maybe his braggart idiot friend- groping her breasts as she gave him his drink before pulling her onto his erect cock. Or shit, his friends just deciding that a gangbang was in order right then and there. In fact, that was an even better idea, he thought. Just him and his friends, taking turns filling all of her holes. His heart pumped even further as he stroked harder, enjoying the thought of him and his friends making degrading comments and lewd remarks in her general direction.</p><p> </p><p>It became too much for him, as he spilled over. That was the best orgasm he’s ever had in a long while! Just thinking about taking proud Lyanna Stark and making her his bitch. That gives him more pleasure than he could ever imagine.</p><p> </p><p>He looked over at the clock. It was close to midnight, and yet he was still horny as hell. Too horny to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Laying back on the pillows, he placed his hands behind his dark hair, resolute in his decision to  turn Lyanna Stark into his personal whore. Now the only question is this: how is he going to do it?</p><p> </p><p>He could always break into her apartment in the middle of the night, tie her up and carry her out to his apartment, or any other cheap, out-of-the-way warehouse he could purchase or rent. And keep her there, training her until she learns her place. Much like he did in his first fantasy.</p><p> </p><p>However, that plan has some pretty big risks. Risks he couldn’t afford. First off, there is the matter of her bastard. Jon would definitely notice his mother was missing, and get the community to help look for her or something like that. Or the hotel she works at will notice she stopped showing up for shifts. Not to mention he’d probably be caught carrying an unconscious woman out of her apartment. That would lead to more trouble than he needed. </p><p> </p><p>And purchasing even the cheapest of warehouses or other storerooms? Forget about it. He’s out of a job at the moment, no doubt thanks to her, which means he can barely afford this apartment. Another property to rent would just place him in debt. Even if he wasn’t afraid of the debt problem- he could always ask his uncle for monetary aid until he gets back on his feet- there were other problems. He was sure that, if Lyanna would go missing, some investigator would notice he rented a warehouse shortly beforehand and put two and two together.</p><p> </p><p>No, the only way he could exact his revenge would be to blackmail her into becoming his whore.</p><p> </p><p>But how, though? As far as he knew, she had no secrets he could exploit. Sure, there was her bastard. But everyone knows about that. After all, since she was the daughter of a big tycoon back in the day, her pregnancy, and the scandal it caused, was pretty much in the public. He would need to dig deeper than that.</p><p> </p><p>Wait, he just realized something. There were some things about that scene that didn't add up for him. First and foremost, whenever someone catches two people in the act, weren’t the couple supposed to cover up to hide their nakedness? Alys and Jon certainly didn’t. It was almost as if they wanted the matriarch of the household to gaze upon their glory. That reaction to getting caught banging just didn’t make sense.</p><p> </p><p>Especially if one of the persons caught was her own son.</p><p> </p><p>Not to mention the look on Lyanna’s face when she looked out the window during the spat. She looked as though she was turned on. She looked like she was breathing heavily, with a flushed face and dilated eyes. As if she was trying to get herself under control.</p><p> </p><p>Did Lyanna Stark have incestous feelings for her own son? </p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t have thought so beforehand. After all, mothers don’t usually see their sons in that light. Furthermore, incest is illegal in most of Westeros. And if it wasn’t illegal, then it was certainly very much frowned upon.</p><p> </p><p>But if it was true…</p><p> </p><p>He once again grinned wickedly, pumping his hardening cock as he imagines the look on her face when she learns he knows the truth. His smile gave way to a full blown laugh when he pictured her horrified face. He imagined her pleading with him. Not just pleading- <em> begging </em> him to keep her secret, on the condition she would do whatever he wants.</p><p> </p><p>Oh yes, he hoped it was true- that she lusted after her own son. Or even better- that she was in an incestous relationship with him. If it was true, that would be priceless. If it was true, then that was all the material he needed.</p><p> </p><p>All he needed to do now was observe from afar and gather evidence. Their apartment across the street is just the first step, but he will eventually need to get closer to the family.</p><p> </p><p>And when he has enough evidence, he’ll present it to her. Complete with threats of leaking it to the public, stating the Starks condone incest, if she doesn’t follow his orders to the letter. And just like that, he has her under his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>Oh yeah, if it’s true, then the bitch’s fate is sealed.</p><p> </p><p>Now the only thing left for him to do is to look for a job that will allow him to get closer to the Starks. One that would allow him to learn of any valuable secrets.</p><p> </p><p>And with that final thought, he released his load onto the sheets again. Now with his balls thoroughly drained, he relaxed his body, finally feeling exhausted. </p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him. Tomorrow, he’d begin his job search.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So funny story: this was supposed to be a one-shot, where Jon Snow, Lyanna Stark, and Alys Karstark have sex. Basically, my first time writing smut. However, the more I typed, the more I realized that there was potentially a story in this that could be told over the course of multiple chapters.</p>
<p>I did say that there would be Jon Snow/Lyanna Stark/Alys Karstark threesome. On that front, I will say this: it'll be in the next chapter. </p>
<p>Anyway, please read and let me know what you think in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>